Collected Perspective
by LikeeaSkyscraper
Summary: Yet another compilation of prompts or one shot stories. Length and ratings may vary.
1. Thunder Storm

**Hello! I know there are quite a few other authors who have collections of one shots or prompts but hopefully these will be different. I have a few pre-written up so that I can try to update regularly whilst I start writing up others. Please let me know what you think and leave any prompts or requests you may have!**

* * *

 **Prompt: A severe thunderstorm hits and knocks out leaving the town in darkness. Emily is terrified of thunderstorms and the dark so Beca and Chloe gather up every torch and candle in the house, Build a blanket fort with battery operated fairy lights. They then snuggle up to watch movies on Beca's laptop before the battery dies and all end up falling asleep.**

''Night Em.'' Beca said softly as she leaned down to press a kiss to the 7 year olds head. With a small smile on her face, she stepped aside to allow her wife to do the same. The two then left and walked back out and down the stairs into the living room of their house.

Beca instantly took up her place on the sofa in front of the TV, waiting for Chloe to join her so that she could curl into her side. The two stayed like that for a while, just enjoying being each others arms as they flicked through the channels in a comfortable silence. Everything was perfect. Beca had Chloe, the wife of her dreams and then there was Emily. This was just what they needed, the perfect end to the perfect day spent together as a family. It was all going so well until the first rumble of thunder hit.

''Shit.'' Beca said, instantly tensing as she pulled away from Chloe. ''She's asleep right? She'll be fine.'' Beca said, unsure of who needed more reassuring. Herself or Chloe.

''It's only a small storm, it will pass-'' Chloe started but as the spoke the lights suddenly cut out and the house plummeted into darkness.

''I don't think it's just a small storm Chlo'' Beca said nervously as she switched on the torch on her phone, using it to guide herself over to the window. ''Everyone's in darkness.'' Beca mumbled to herself as the first clap of lightning hit causing Beca to jump. She jumped again only a second later when there was a scream from upstairs.

The two instantly both rushed blindly in the dark up the stairs and down the hallway to Emily's room. Beca cursing to herself as she tripped over something in the darkness before catching up to her wife who was already by her side.

''Hey, it's okay sweetie.'' Chloe soothed, pulling Emily into her lap as she wrapped her arms around her. ''It's okay, the storm can't hurt you.''

''You're alright Em.'' Beca said, having crossed the room to press a kiss to the top of her head. ''Stay here with mom okay? I'll be right back.'' Beca quickly left the room and stumbled her way back out and down towards the kitchen.

''Aha!'' She shouted to herself as she rummaged around in a drawer before feeling her fingers brush against the flash light. Switching it on, Beca quickly made her way back down towards her daughters room.

''Look what mummy's found.'' Chloe whispered as the watched the soft glow appear moments before Beca. The redhead watched as Beca walked over to the corner of the room and balanced the torch at a angle which would light the room up as much as possible.

Another rumble of thunder hit, much louder this time as Emily whimpered from within Chloe's arms. The noise breaking Beca's heart as she knelt in front of the bed to rub Emily's arm soothingly. The lightning came not long after, a indicator which Beca knew the storm was getting closer and that soon enough it would be right above them.

''I've got an idea babe.'' Beca whispered as Chloe just nodded. Anything would be useful right now to try and distract Emily from what was going on around them. ''Stay here with her. Em, you stay with mom okay? You're being so brave.'' Beca said with a small smile as she pressed a final kiss to her daughters head.

''Beca what are you doing?'' Chloe asked in confusion as Beca walked over to Emily's cupboard and pulled out a stack of blankets and pillows. She was doing her best to balance them in her arms as she waddled towards the door.

''You'll see, just give me some time.'' Beca called over her shoulder as she carefully made her way back down the stairs and dumped the pile of blankets and pillows in the living room.

Beca knew she needed more and was off back up the stairs to grab what she and Chloe had in their own room. This included the pillows and blankets from their own bed which they weren't going to be needing tonight. Within five minutes, Beca had gathered up every possible blanket and pillow in the house, minus the ones on Emily's bed.

''Blankets... check.'' Beca mumbled to herself as she set off on her next mission. She knew they had more than one flash light in this house and she was going to find them.

After searching through all the obvious places Beca finally stopped as she realised where they stored them. In the small basement which had come with the house. With a gulp, Beca used the light from her phone to guide herself down the stairs. She never came down here, this was Chloe's area. They just used the basement for storage considering they had more than enough room for everything else. That only made things harder as Beca rummaged around in various boxes until she found what she was looking for.

With a triumphant smile, Beca emptied the box closest to her and replaced the contents with the few flash lights she had found. It was only then, when she was testing the batteries on the torches that she managed to light up a box on the top shelf labelled _Fairy Lights._ It was like a light bulb went off in her head as she realised what the box contained. It was a spur of the moment decision a few years ago when Chloe had brought far too many battery operated fairy lights for a party they were having. Of course they had never been used since but that didn't matter. They had spare batteries upstairs and the fairy lights would make all the difference to her plan.

With a groan Beca returned the flash light to the box and reluctantly grabbed the only thing she could use to stand on to reach the box. This obviously wasn't the best idea, swivel chairs were in no way made for trying to lean and reach for objects on high shelves. It was only as her hand grabbed the side of the box and pulled that her weight on the edge of the seat caused the chair to roll backwards, sending her and the box crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

''Fuck.'' Beca groaned as she held her wrist to her chest, trying her best to push aside the ache coming from the joint. There were more important things right now, such as her daughter and wife.

With gritted teeth, Beca grabbed the box and emptied it into the box of flash lights and headed warily back up the basement stairs. There was just two more thing she needed before she set up, her and Chloe's laptops and the box of batteries from the kitchen. It was only then that she was able to get to work.

It was a while later when Beca was finished. The storm was reaching it's peak above them and she was just in time. Quickly grabbing two pain killers for her wrist and downing them with a glass of water Beca practically ran up the stairs and into Emily's bedroom. Her stomach dropped at the sight of Chloe trying to comfort a sobbing Emily.

''Hey Em.'' Beca said slowly as she approached, the girl looked up and instantly threw herself into Beca who welcomed her with open arms. She tried to suppress the wince of pain as her wrist was moved to stop Chloe worrying but of course she had noticed it. '' _Later''_ Beca mouthed before speaking to Emily. ''Do you know what I think helps with storms?'' She asked as she felt Emily shake her head, no. ''Well, I'll just have to show you won't I.'' Beca grinned at the confused expression from her wife. ''Off we go!'' Beca exclaimed as she pulled Emily up into her arms to carry her, smiling as she felt the girls legs wrap around her waist. ''Can you grab the torch babe?'' Beca asked, her voice ever so slightly strained as she nodded towards the door.

''Where are we going?'' Chloe asked, deciding to lead the way with the torch knowing how clumsy Beca was and she was taking no risks, especially with Emily in her arms.

''Living room.'' Beca said smiling, as she followed after her wife with Emily safely clinging to her.

''Holy- Wow Beca.'' Chloe caught herself as she took in the sight in front of them. ''So that's what you were doing.''

''Hey Em, open your eyes sweetie.'' Beca coaxed as she lowered the girl slowly to the ground. She watched in amusement as she turned Emily facing the right direction as her eyes opened before widening almost comically.

''Mom! You made this?'' Emily asked excitedly as she took in the sight before them.

The whole living room had been converted into a blanket fort, with a mass of pillows littering the floor in front of the sofa where Beca's laptop was sat with Chloe's off to the side. Various items of furniture which Chloe knew should have been far too heavy for Beca had been moved to support the blankets to make the perfect area for them to sit in. And of course, the fort was dimly lit with fairy lights and torches, but it was enough. It looked like something straight out of a movie and the three couldn't help but just stand there grinning.

''Right then, whose ready for a movie? I got some snacks and everything.'' Beca said, being the first to drop down to her knees and crawl into the fort, opening her arms to Emily as the thunder crashed again which prompted her to quickly crawl in and over into Beca's side. ''Chloe?'' Beca smiled as her wife figured quickly followed and joined them on the other side of Emily. ''Right then.'' Beca said as she used her free arm which wasn't wrapped around Emily to turn on her laptop and log in, quickly loading up her iTunes to find Emily's current favourite movie, _Inside Out._ Beca suppressed a groan as she clicked play and turned the volume up, reminding herself why she was doing this as she leaned back and pulled a blanket over them all. The sound instantly kicked in loudly due to the portable speakers Beca had plugged into her laptop. She just hoped it was loud enough.

''What if it runs out of battery?'' Emily asked suddenly with a frown.

''Then we have your mom's laptop to use too. And if worse comes to worse, we'll use my phone.'' The sentence reminded Beca to charge her phone whilst she could as she leaned forward quickly again to plug it into the laptops USB socket.

It wasn't long before Emily was yawning, the movie and positioning she was in quickly pushing the storm to the back of her mind. Beca only smiled at Chloe over the top of her head, pressing a kiss to Emily's hair as she averted her eyes back to the small screen. By the time the credits were rolling Beca was still smiling, she turned only to find both Emily and Chloe fast asleep against each other. With a content sigh Beca reached for her phone, and snapped a photo of the pair of them before loading another movie to keep herself amused.

It was halfway through _The Parent Trap_ when the lights suddenly came back on as did the TV. Beca moved as quietly as she could to quickly grab the remote and shut off the TV before shuffling out of the fort and dimming the lights. Once satisfied that there was nothing left to wake them up, Beca crawled back into the enclosed space and took up her position once again beside her girls.

The next thing Beca knew she was waking up the next morning to the sound of Emily and Chloe giggling as they watched cartoons on a low volume. Beca just smiled to herself and sat up, trying to roll the kink out of her neck as she watched the two out of the corner of her eye. She could wake up to this every morning. It was a while longer before either of them noticed that Beca was awake.

''How long have you been watching us you weirdo?'' Chloe asked as Beca let out a breathy laugh.

''Not long, I would watch you both forever if I could.'' Beca said tiredly as she went to run her hand through her tussled hair and winced. Oh no, Beca knew that look. She quickly withdrew her hand and looked down at the wrist she had fallen on from the night before.

''Rebecca Mitchell! What on earth did you do to your wrist!?'' Chloe exclaimed as Beca shot her a sheepish look.

''Well, it's actually a funny story..'' Beca started, quickly getting to what had happened the night before much to the amusement of Emily and horror of her wife.

But it didn't matter, they had a perfect night after all.


	2. Stargazing

**Prompt; Imagine your OTP sitting on the top of a bus shelter in the middle of the night star-gazing together.**

Chloe wasn't entirely sure when Beca had started sneaking out from the Bella's house in the middle of the night. For all she knew it could have been the first time she had done it when she caught her sneaking down the stairs one night. It seemed random at first, Chloe had instantly just assumed that Beca couldn't sleep and was going to watch some TV downstairs. But when she had heard the click of the front door shutting she knew that it wasn't the case.

The redhead had decided not to question Beca about it the first time, she knew what Beca was like and if it was something of importance or worrying she would eventually tell her what was going on. But she didn't bring it up so it all seemed okay. It was a week or so later when Chloe woke up in the night once again to see Beca creeping out of the house and that was when the speculations started.

 _Was she meeting up with someone?_

 _Part of a gang or cult?_

 _Sleepwalking?_

 _Taking extra shifts at the radio station? She would have let me know if she was working, wouldn't she?_

She didn't enjoy having to speculate on what was happening at all. The feeling of the unknown giving her an unsettling feeling in her stomach as she tried to fall back to sleep. In the darkness of her room, it was then that Chloe decided that she _would_ find out what was going on.

And so she waited. She stayed up, setting alarms to keep herself awake to see if it happened the next night. It didn't, and her confusion only grew. Another week passed and the creak of the stairs which her hearing had become tuned into woke her from her slumber. Off she was going again, wrapped up in her Barden Hoodie and black jeans. Chloe marked it down on the calender in her room with a simple question mark.

It was another few weeks before Chloe finally picked up on the pattern. Every Friday night like clockwork, Beca would get up and leave the house at around 1am and return any time after 3. Her next move was obvious, but risky. If Beca caught her she would instantly question it, become defensive no matter what the situation was. There was nothing the girl hated more than someone _'being up in her business'_. But for the sake of her sanity, it was a risk Chloe was willing to take.

So of course, the next Friday, Chloe found herself getting ready. When everyone else in the house was getting ready for bed, Chloe simply changed into a pair of sweats and her Bella's jacket, avoiding Stacie's questions with a simple _It's cold._ The waiting game was one Chloe was accustomed to with people like Beca. And so she sat, staring at the clock on her phone and waiting as it slowly ticked over minute by minute...

 _12:58_ Chloe sat up in bed, reaching for her shoes which she had left on the floor and slipping them on as quietly as she could.

 _12:59_ She grabbed her key to the house and a flash light which she had so conveniently brought up to bed with her.

 _01:00_ She stood, taking a wide step across the floor to avoid the plank of flooring which would alert anyone of movement as she crept towards the door.

There she was once again, creeping down the stairs and towards the front door. Chloe had to play this right, trail behind enough to not be seen but she needed to be fast, or she would quickly lose the girl. So as soon as she heard the click of the door she was off, shutting her bedroom door lightly behind her before practically running down the stairs as quietly as she could.

The cold night air hit her face harshly as she stepped out, sending a shiver down her spine. With a tug of her sleeves, pulling them further down her wrists Chloe looked around, sweeping the area to see Beca's figure in the distance being illuminated by one of the street lamps. She set off quickly, trying to keep up whilst sticking to the shadows. If this was any other scenario, where her and Beca were following another, it would all seem so much more fun. There would surely be a comment from Beca about how they looked like serial killers in the night.

Chloe was unsure of how long she had been following Beca but they were getting closer to the 'rougher' side of town. How did she know this? Well it was simple really, everyone knew it. The old blocks of flats which were now unused, shattered glass and rotting wood. Graffiti covering the brick walls and the grass and weeds over growing. It was now that she needed the flash light, the lack of street lights - or those that weren't damaged or broken leading them further into darkness. It seemed Beca also had the same idea, she could just about see the faint glow coming from her position up ahead.

It was when Chloe turned the corner after Beca that she froze, quickly stepping back behind the corner as she peered around. She wished that what she was seeing had some sort of logical explanation behind it but here Beca was, climbing up onto the top of a old bus shelter in the middle of the night. How she managed it she wasn't entirely sure, it was nearly twice her height but she did it. And there she was, laying herself down.

She wanted to scream, shout at Beca and ask her what the hell she thought she was doing. Why was she out in the middle of the night to climb on top of a bus shelter in the rough side of town. Was this her attempt at thrill seeking? Or was she just messing with her? Had she known the whole time that Chloe was following her and had decided to lead her astray. Chloe hoped it was the latter, because this really didn't make sense. With a sigh of frustration Chloe prepared to approach the girl when suddenly her phone chimed signalling an email. The sound rang clearly through the night as Chloe jumped, watching as Beca sat up suddenly alert as she scanned the darkness.

''Hello?'' She called, sounding unsure of herself. ''Is there anyone there?'' She said again. This was Chloe's moment to reveal herself but her feet didn't seem to be co-operating. The signals to her brain to walk her forward failing her as she just took a step back and walked away from the scene. _Not tonight._

If Chloe was being honest, she never really was one to have any patience. But here she was once again, a week later on Friday night after having waited all week to follow Beca again. She was going to be careful this time. Beca wasn't going to know it was her. It all went exactly the same as before, the only different aspect being how Chloe tried to stay slightly further behind Beca to ensure that she had definitely not been seen. But it was the exact same path and once again Chloe found herself peering around the corner as she watched Beca pull herself up onto the top of the bus shelter. That was it, this all had to be some sort of sick practical joke that Beca had been planning for months, ensuring that she carried out the long process to set up the prank to the extent where she knew Chloe would follow. Beca loved her pranks.

With that in mind Chloe stormed towards the bus shelter, the familiar fire already bubbling up inside as she approached.

''Rebecca Mitchell! What the hell do you think you're doing!?'' Chloe shouted, uncaring about the time. No one lived around here anyway.

''Chloe?'' Beca asked, her head peering over the top of the shelter with her jaw hung open in shock. _She was surprised? No, she was just acting._ ''What are you doing here?''

''What am I doing here? What are you doing here!'' Chloe was seething by now, a combination of her exhaustion and weeks worth of frustration towards the girl. ''You've been leaving the house in the middle of the night for weeks and for what? To climb on top of a old bus shelter?!''

''You've been following me?'' There it was, all at once. The hurt and anger registering on Beca's face. ''What the hell Chloe!''

''Really Beca? That's your concern right now? You can be angry all you want at me for following you after you've given me an explanation!'' Chloe waited, folding her arms across her chest as she watched Beca's face carefully. Her clenched jaw and cold glare slipping away after only a few seconds as Beca let out a sigh. _She never gave in this easily._

''Okay.'' Beca said quietly.

''You- wait. Okay?''

''Yes okay. Here, let me help you up.'' Beca moved so she was laid on her stomach on top of the bus shelter and holding her hands out for Chloe. ''Careful, put your foot on that ledge and then I'll pull you up.'' She instructed calmly as Chloe instantly responded until she felt herself being pulled up over the edge of the shelter roof.

''Now what?'' Chloe pressed, waiting for an explanation still.

''Now you lie down with me.'' Beca said with a shrug, moving to lie on her back. ''Trust me, Chlo.'' Beca took her hand, giving it a small squeeze as Chloe nodded and moved to mimic her position. ''Look up.''

''Beca-''

''Just look up.'' Beca sighed.

She looked up eventually towards the sky, a small gasp escaping her lips as she took in the sight of the stars oh so clearly above her. Beca was... stargazing?

''This is beautiful Becs, but it still doesn't explain much.'' Chloe said softly, finding Beca's hand in the darkness and taking it into her own.

''I've missed it.'' Beca said slowly. ''Back home, with my mom. We used to do it every week, we would drive out to a field in the middle of nowhere and just watch the stars for awhile. It was how we.. de-stressed. It was like we looked up at the stars and all our problems seemed to disappear for a while. But I've been here for three years now... and I've missed it. I miss laying on the grass with my mom in silence and just enjoying the view that so many people seem to just ignore. When you see it like this, it really sets in. There's a whole universe out there full of beautiful things, sights we haven't even discovered yet and I guess it's just that, that concept that makes any problem seem so small and much more... manageable. Just a tiny problem for a small girl in a huge, still growing universe.''

Chloe felt herself tearing up every so slightly. She had only heard Beca speak a few times like this before, with such fascination and integrity in her voice. It was something she normally saved for talking about music, or her dreams to pursue a music career. But here she was, something that to most seemed so small and unimportant to most, holding nothing but value and meaning to her.

It was only after a while spent in silence just admiring the stars that Chloe spoke up again.

''But that doesn't explain the bus shelter'' She stated.

''Chloe, do you really think we would be able to see the stars back at Barden with all the constant light pollution? It takes a run down area like this, it seems scary yes. But the darkness that comes with it is exactly what is needed for this to work. And well the bus shelter.. well that's just an added vantage point.''

''Wow.'' Was all Chloe offered as they settled back into a comfortable silence.

Neither dared to speak and break the atmosphere that was created between them. It was only when Beca sat up and said that they should probably start heading back that Chloe frowned, chewing on her lip in thought as Beca studied her face carefully.

''Can I join you again next week?'' Chloe asked quietly, waiting for some sort of reaction from the brunette who was just looking at her blankly before a small smile tugged at her lips.

''I wouldn't want to share this with anybody else, Chloe Beale.''


	3. Halloween

**So I guess this is a like Halloween special one shot thing. It's a bit shitty to be honest so I'm sorry for that but I just felt like doing something for the day.**

 **Also redditgirl - I am taking prompts yes, you can either leave them as a review or on my tumblr**

Beca was sure this was an awful idea. Scrap that, it was one hundred percent an awful idea. One that someone was going to end up regretting. From the minute the idea had been pitched to the group last week, Beca just knew that something was going to horribly wrong, or someone was going to end up seriously hurt or traumatised. But her protests had fell flat against the other Bella's, not even with the back up of Emily and Chloe.

 _''Emergency Bella meeting!'' Stacie called out through the house as she and Flo returned home one evening._

 _There was instantly the sound of movement around the house as Bella's arrived from various areas of the house. Chloe and Beca came down the stairs, their hair slightly tousled and their faces red. Fat Amy appeared from the kitchen with Cynthia Rose closely behind her. Jessica was already seated on a sofa in the living room and Ashley appeared with Lilly from the door leading to the basement._

 _''Where's the fire?'' Chloe asked, obviously agitated that her time with Beca had been interrupted._

 _''Shouldn't we wait for the Legacy?'' Beca then cut in, glancing around the room to find all the Bella's minus their newest addition._

 _''She should be here any minute.'' Stacie said, a mischievous smirk on her face as her and Flo stood in front of where everyone had gathered._

 _''I'm here! What's the emergency!?'' The front door burst open as a out of breath and red faced Emily stumbled into the room, dropping her bag down to the floor. ''Did I miss it? Is everyone okay?'' Emily asked, her eyes instantly roaming over the faces of her new family._

 _''Breathe Legacy. Everyone's fine, I think.'' Beca said, rolling her eyes at the girl who just nodded and walked over to plop down on the couch next to Beca.''So are you going to tell us what the emergency is?''_

 _''Halloween is next week, we didn't have anything planned. Until now.'' Stacie grinned. ''There's this old building not far from here, it used to be used as a haunted house attraction until people started reporting certain incidents...''_

 _''I'm not sure if I like where this is going.'' Chloe said slowly, glancing around briefly to see all the others focused on Stacie's suggestion._

 _''I know a guy. We can rent it out for the night, stay over. What better to do on Halloween?'' Stacie finally finished._

 _''You know a guy?'' Jessica piped up._

 _''She knows most guys.'' Flo muttered, the comment going straight over Stacie's head._

 _''So, I'll go ahead and phone him yeah? Sounds good.'' Stacie continued, her phone already in hand._

 _''I don't think this is a good idea guys- what if something happens?'' Emily said nervously. Her obvious discomfort at the suggestion being ignored by most._

 _''Legacy shut up. You're literally the dumbest person I know. Nothing will happen.'' Fat Amy said with a shake of her head._

 _''It's just a bit of fun. It's just like an abandoned house, nothing different.'' Cynthia Rose added._

 _''I just don't know if I want to-'' Emily tried._

 _''The Legacy is scared.'' Stacie teased._

 _''Don't be a chicken Legacy.'' Fat Amy added, making the appropriate noise for the moment._

 _''I'm not a chicken!'' Emily exclaimed desperately._

 _''Then come with us.'' Flo said with a shrug._

 _''Fine! I'll come!'' Emily relented._

 _''Emily you don't have to go if you don't want to-'' Chloe started, glaring at the Bella's for forcing Emily into a corner. They all knew how much Emily hated being teased and how subjectable she was to peer pressure because of it._

 _''Yeah Em, me and you can kick back here whilst they go.'' Beca added, nodding in agreement with her girlfriend._

 _''Short stack don't say you're chickening out too.'' Amy cut in with a laugh._

 _''Little B isn't so tough.'' Cynthia Rose added, high-fiving Stacie for the comment._

 _''I am tough. I'll be here, I just didn't want Emily to be alone.'' Beca said as Chloe sighed._

 _''I guess it's settled then. Pack a bag guys, we have a date with a haunted house.'' Stacie said, waltzing out the room, her phone already dialling the necessary number._

 _''I see dead people.'' Came the expected whispered comment from Lilly as the group just stared at her in confusion._

So that was how they ended up here. It was 10pm on Halloween and they were all set. They were all stood out in front of the old haunted house staring up at the big dull grey building. The glass was shattered in places but the bars across the outside stopped anyone from getting in... or out. Ivory was growing up the side of the house, tangling its self in the guttering. The building did not look safe at all and the fact that there was a large metal chain on the front doors didn't help the unsettling vibe in the air.

''Emily it's not too late to back out.'' Beca could hear Chloe mumbling to the Legacy behind her whilst the others went on ahead to the door. ''Don't let them pressure you.'' Chloe continued, her voice soothing as she rubbed Emily's arm gently. The poor girl looked completely petrified, Beca thought she was scared herself until she set eyes on the youngest among them.

''No, I can do it. It's only a few hours right?'' Emily asked as Chloe nodded. ''Let's do it.'' Emily tried to sound encouraging but the slight tremor in her voice didn't go unnoticed by the older co-captains.

By the time they caught up to the others the chain had been removed by the land lord and they were starting to file into the building. Now was the time to take precautionary measures. Beca quickly took out her phone and tapped out a message.

 _10:07pm Aubrey, if you haven't heard from me by 1am come and get us out of this place._

Beca waited for a minute, even after the little delivered sign came up just to be sure the message had gone through before filing into the house behind Emily and Chloe as the door was shut behind them with a small thud causing Emily to jump.

''Chill Legacy, it's just Steve closing the door.'' Stacie rolled her eyes at the girl.

''So what do we do now?'' Ashley asked as they all dropped their bags into a pile next to the cooler which Fat Amy had insisted on bringing. Supplies obviously, alcohol and candy. It was Halloween after all.

''We explore.'' Flo stated.

''Let's split up into groups.'' Stacie suggested as the rest nodded. ''Cynthia Rose, you go with Lilly and Emily.''

''Awh hell no. Don't give me the scaredy cat.'' She protested as Stacie sighed, ignoring the hurt look on the Legacy's face.

''Okay okay okay.'' Chloe quickly cut in. ''How about we go around once together, a quick tour and then we can split up after.'' Chloe suggested, trying to be the voice of reason as the group thought the idea over and agreed. ''Stacie lead the way.'' Chloe said before turning to Beca and Emily.

''Safety in numbers?'' Beca asked as Chloe nodded, taking her hand in her right before grabbing Emily's with her left.

''Come on aca-child. Let's go.'' Chloe said, finding herself grinning at the small smile she managed to get out of Emily with the comment.

They decided to start on the top floor and work their way back down so after climbing up the spiral stair case they edged down the hallway, peering through doorways as they went. The lights were't exactly great, flickering on and off every so often but what did they expect. A, it was a old building and B, it was a haunted house for christs sake. Although everything seemed relatively normal, the rooms were just lined with odd random pieces of furniture which were caked in layers of dust.

''Hey guys, come check this out!'' Stacie's voice could be heard from the next room down as they followed the sound. So they did.

''Stacie what is it?'' Beca called as they hovered in the doorway, the room was pitch black.

''Come and see!'' Stacie called again as Beca looked between Emily and Chloe, trying to get one of them to go first. It took a small push but eventually Emily started her way into the room.

''BOOO!'' Someone shouted as the lights suddenly flicked on and Emily screamed, jumping back only for her to lose her balance and fall too the floor whilst the Bellas in the room just laughed.

''Guys! Not cool!'' Beca said, her hand over her chest in shock as Chloe just glared at them all.

''You should have seen your face Legacy, it's okay. We got it on camera.'' Fat Amy said, pressing her phone screen for everyone to hear the distinct scream that Emily had let out moments ago.

''Cut it out.'' Chloe snapped, walking over to Emily who was still sat on the floor and refusing to look at anyone. ''Hey Em, you okay?'' Chloe asked, waiting for the girl to look up to see her eyes filled with unshed tears. It was then that Beca also saw the younger girls face and quickly felt her anger flare up.

''You guys are fucking dicks.'' Beca snapped, turning on the group whose sniggering quickly came to a stop. ''Learn to act your age for once.'' She continued.

''Chill out B, it was a joke.'' Cynthia Rose tried only to be cut off.

''A joke to you maybe. Do you ever stop to think about how your jokes may effect other people!?'' Beca shot out, waiting for a response as the Bella's all hung their heads in shame. ''No, exactly. Maybe you should from now on.'' Beca finished before turning back to Chloe who had now pulled Emily to her feet and had her wrapped in a tight embrace. ''You okay Em?'' Beca said quietly as the girl nodded. ''Okay. Let's just finish looking around this damn place so we can get out of here.'' Beca turned to leave the room only to find the door shut. ''Who shut the door guys?''

A chorus of various _not me's_ rang out through the room.

''Well someone closed it. Idiots.'' Beca mumbled, pulling on the door handle and letting out a breath of relief when the door swung open.

They walked in silence after that, only the odd few words being spoken as they moved around the rest of the rooms on the top floor and the ones on the floor below. The doors kept swinging shut behind them but Beca put that down to the way they were built. It was meant to be a haunted house, the whole idea was that it would freak people out. So she brushed the feeling off and tried to ignore the growing unsettling feeling in her stomach.

Soon enough they arrived back at the front of the house where they had left all their bags as they all flopped down onto the floor in a weird circle around it. Beca sat next to Chloe obviously whilst Emily sat away slightly from the group and just stared at the floor.

''Do you think she's okay?'' Beca whispered to Chloe as the redhead looked over to the freshman.

''I hope so.'' Chloe mumbled back, leaning into Beca's side as the girl wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

''Guy's who took all the snacks!'' Fat Amy's voice suddenly grabbed their attention as they looked up.

''What?'' Beca asked.

''The candy, the alcohol. It's all gone.'' Fat Amy exclaimed, tipping the cooler upside down to emphasise her point.

''Are you serious?'' Flo cut in.

''Guys stop playing and just give it back whoever has it.'' Beca rolled her eyes once again, tired of the groups antics. She didn't even want to be here in the first place.

''We're not playing short stack! It's all gone.'' The seriousness in Amy's voice was what caused Beca to stand up and walk over to the pile of bags.

''It's got to be here somewhere. Help me look through the bags.'' Beca said as she started to look through the other bags they had brought with them. Stacie and Jessica quickly joined to help her look through. ''What the fuck...'' Beca mumbled.

''See B! All gone.'' Cynthia Rose said, guessing what the output of their search was.

''Wait, where is Legacy's bag?'' Flo cut in.

''The demons have it.'' Lilly whispered, the group only looking at her in shock for a moment before turning to look at Emily.

''Oi Legacy. Where's your bag?'' Fat Amy questioned as the girl looked up confused.

''It should be there.'' Emily said, her voice wavering.

''Emily stop playing, it's not here. It's obviously you who took the stuff.'' Stacie said harshly as she walked over to Emily who quickly jumped to her feet, the feeling of being towered over not being one she liked or was used to.

''I didn't touch anything!'' Emily tried to defend herself.

''Then explain why your bag is the only one missing.'' Fat Amy pointed out.

''I don't know! I was with you the whole time!'' Emily said desperately.

''She has a point...'' Jessica added. ''We were together the whole time...''

''Which means someone, or something took the bag.'' Ashley finished Jessica's sentence excitedly, the two looking at each other with huge grins on their faces.

''Or maybe she left it outside by accident.'' Chloe said, raising to her feet to walk over to Beca's side.

''I brought it in...'' Emily mumbled to herself but she wasn't quiet enough. The whole group heard as their heads snapped to look at her.

''Look's like this haunted house is living up to it's name.'' Stacie grinned, rummaging through her own bag before pulling out a device which Beca recognised instantly.

''How the fuck did you get one of those?'' Beca questioned. The small device in her hand was one which was often seen on film and TV to detect paranormal activity. Stacie just shrugged at the question with a small smile as she pulled out another and tossed it over to Jessica.

''Time to split up.'' Stacie declared, giving up with rummaging through her bag and just tipping the contents out onto the floor as various flashlights and other odd devices clattered to the floor.

''Is splitting up really necessary?'' Chloe complained, not liking the sudden feeling of unease that washed over her.

''Yes, it's completely necessary.'' Stacie said. ''Okay, Jessica, Ashley and Lilly. You take this floor.'' Stacie said, tossing over a spare flash light to the group. ''Beca, Chloe, Emily. You take the first floor.'' Stacie picked up two torches, tossing one to Emily as the item fell through her fingers and landed with a crash on the floor. Stacie just sighed before deciding to hand a second torch to Beca. ''Me, Flo, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose will take the top floor.''

''Stacie, this is an awful idea.'' Chloe stated.

''No, it's brilliant. We'll meet back here after. Let's go.'' Stacie didn't even give the redhead a chance to protest before she was walking towards the stairs with Fat Amy, Flo and Cynthia Rose close behind her. It only took a few seconds for Jessica and Ashley to shrug in sync and head off down the hallway with Lilly following them silently.

''Let's just get this over with.'' Beca muttered as she walked towards the stairs knowing that if she was going, Chloe would follow and then so would Emily out of the fear of being left alone.

''What exactly are we looking for?'' Chloe whispered as she followed Beca into yet another room, shining the flash light around into the corners of the room. They had been looking around for at least half an hour by now.

''I don't even know Chlo.'' Beca sighed, walking over to the window and looking out onto the street below. Silent, completely silent. ''Any clue Legacy?' Beca asked, keeping her eyes set on the dim glow of the street lamps outside. ''Legacy?'' Beca finally turned around when there was no response. ''Chloe where's Emily?'' Beca asked worriedly. She was right behind them...

''I thought she was with us.'' Chloe whispered.

''Fuck okay. Let's find her before she freaks out.'' Beca said, quickly walking out of the room and looking both ways down the long hallway. ''Legacy?'' Beca called out.

 _Nothing._

''Where the fuck is she?'' Beca said, more of to herself than anything.

''Maybe she went back downstairs if she lost us.'' Chloe suggested hopefully as Beca nodded, turning and starting to walk back towards the staircase. They were halfway down the first flight of stairs when they heard it. The ear piercing scream that rung through the hallways and bounced off the walls through the empty space.

''Emily!'' Beca shouted, turning and sprinting back up the stairs, trying her best not to fall and trip on the stairs. ''EMILY?!'' Beca called as there was another painful scream. One look to make sure Chloe was behind her was all she needed before she took off sprinting down the hallway, following the screams and cries of their youngest Bella. She could see the open doorway but just as they approached the door slammed shut.

''Beca!'' Chloe said in panic, freaked out for sure by now.

''Emily! Open the door!'' Beca shouted, pounding on the door with her fists as there was another scream. Beca tried to look through the small window on the door but it was pitch black in the room. ''Fuck Legacy, come on. OPEN THE DOOR!'' Beca shouted.

''Beca what's happening!?'' Chloe cried in fear.

''I don't know Chloe! Move out of the way.'' Beca instructed, failing miserably at keeping her own voice calm as she backed up away from the door. ''Emily!'' Beca tried before running the small gap and slamming her side into the door. ''Fuck.'' Beca yelped as nothing happened but she wasn't going to give up that easy.

She backed away again, taking a deep breathe as she made for the door again. Beca closed her eyes an prepared for impact when she suddenly felt herself falling through thin air before landing with a loud thud. She didn't have time to question how the door opened as she scrambled to her feet and flicked on her light.

''Emily!'' Beca gasped, seeing the girl in the corner.

The girl was sat with her knees drawn to her chest and her head buried, her hair acting as extra cover. Her whole body was shaking as she rocked back and forth whilst her hands were cupped tightly over the side of her head. Her clothes were dirty and ripped in odd places, god knows what from and she was muttering to herself, whimpering, but Beca couldn't make out what she was saying.

''Chloe...'' Beca whispered as the two slowly walked over to the freshman. ''Legacy, hey. Emily.'' Beca said softly as she crouched in front of the girl.

 _''No. Stop. Please Stop. Go Away.''_ Beca could just about make out what Emily was saying.

''Emily it's me, Beca.'' Beca tried as she reached for Emily's hands to try and pull the girls hands away. She instantly started screaming and thrashing about at the touch. ''Emily!'' Beca tried as she tried to restrain the girl with the help of Chloe.

''Emily sweetie, it's just us.'' Chloe tried to soothe, her voice cracking. ''Emily, listen. It's me, Chloe. And Beca.'' Chloe tried, once Beca had finally managed to restrain the girls arms. She was still looking down, her hair covering her face.

''Emily, come on.'' Beca tried as Emily finally lifted her head. A short gasp escaped Beca's mouth before she could stop herself. There were scratches around the girls eyes, as if she had being clawing at her own face. Now Beca took time to look, she noticed similar scratches on the girls bare arms. ''Emily, Emily. You're okay.'' Beca continued as the girl started to panic again. ''It's just us here.''

''No it's not.'' Emily whispered, her voice suddenly eerily calm.

''What do you mean, of course it's just us.'' Chloe said slowly but Emily just shook her head and stared off into the distance behind them. It was only when Chloe and Beca followed her line of sight that the door slammed shut.

''No, no, no.'' Emily started to repeat rapidly, over and over as her breath hitched.

''Hey, Emily no come on. Breathe Legacy.'' Beca tried, tightening her hold on the girl as she started to struggle again.

''Get me out of here. Please get me out of here.'' Emily whimpered, her eyes locking onto Beca's and searching them desperately.

''Chloe try the door'' Beca instructed calmly, trying not to let her freak out show on the outside.

''It's locked.'' Chloe said slowly, pulling on the door handle with all the strength she could muster.

''No no no no no!'' Emily screamed, her expression turning distant before her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head as her body sagged forward into Beca's arms.

'We need to get her out of here!'' Beca shouted, looking over at Chloe in panic. There was no point in trying to hide it now.

''The door wont budge Beca!'' Chloe shouted back, looking at Beca and waiting for her to come up with something. Beca would get them out of here, she had to.

''HELP!'' Beca suddenly screamed, making Chloe jump as she did so. ''Someone will hear us eventually.'' Beca said quieter when Chloe looked at her in surprise. ''HELP!'' Beca shouted again, Chloe quickly joining in as the two continued to yell for Help.

The two carried on yelling for a while until they couldn't any more, their throats completely dry.

''They'll notice we're not back eventually, right?'' Beca asked nervously as Chloe moved from her position by the door. Chloe slowly crossed the room in silence and sunk down onto the floor next to Beca who still had an unconscious Emily in her arms.

''Yeah...'' Chloe's voice was tight. ''What do you think happened to her? She was completely freaked.'' Chloe said sadly, glancing down at the girl.

''I don't know... I don't want to know.'' Beca concluded, whatever it was that had freaked Emily out so the state where she was clawing at her own skin couldn't be good and Beca did not want to know.

The two tried their best not to sit in silence, they didn't want to. The dimly lit room accompanied by silence only freaked them out even more. The odd creaks of the house, or what they hoped was the house creaking needed to be covered up in some way. And so they talked, trying their best to keep themselves focused on each other rather than their current situation and where they were. This had definitely been an awful idea.

''They're coming...'' Beca and Chloe both instantly froze at the mumbled words that came from Emily who was still out. ''Run''

''Chloe what's happening?!'' Beca panicked, this wasn't normal.

''I don't know Beca!'' Chloe responded quickly, their eyes both glued to the Legacy's face.

''Run... run... get out.'' She continued to mumble as her body started shaking slightly.

''Emily? Emily can you hear me?'' Beca tried, shifting so that she was able to lay Emily down on the floor and kneel over her. ''Legacy. This isn't funny.'' Beca continued.

''Beca I don't think she is aware of what she's doing...'' Chloe trailed off, the girl wasn't aware of anything right now.

''Run, run run. Go!'' All noise and movement halted. ''They're here.'' Emily's eyes suddenly snapped open with a loud gasp.

''Emily?'' Beca asked, recoiling in surprise as the girl jolted up into a sitting position before scooting away from the two until she was sat beneath the window.

''Why didn't you run?'' Emily asked, her voice quiet. Not matching the way her eyes were darting around the room.

''The door...'' Chloe said slowly.

''Oh no'' Emily whispered as the flash light in Beca's hand suddenly switched off. ''No no no no.'' Emily mumbled from what they assumed was the same position in the room.

''Beca turn the light on! Now isn't the time to mess around.'' Chloe snapped, looking in various directions into the darkness.

''It's not coming on!'' Beca retorted quickly. ''It's stuck!'' Beca said just as a loud crash and the unmistakeable sound of glass shattering was heard as Beca dropped the flash light to the floor.

''What-'' Chloe cut herself off as she heard footsteps. ''Emily?''

''Shhh'' She heard Beca instruct as the footsteps continued.

The two looked around desperately only to see a faint outline of a tall figure walking towards the door. The sound of the door creaking open startled them both before the figure disappeared and the door slammed shut with a loud click. Neither of the two dared to breathe for a moment, not making a sound when all of a sudden a small stream of light lit up the floor. The flash light was back on.

''What the-'' Beca started, picking up the object in her hand.

''Beca...'' Chloe said slowly, her voice shaking as her girlfriend turned to look at her slowly. Her stomach dropped at the terrified expression on the redheads face who's eyes were glued behind her.

Holding her breathe, Beca slowly turned her head in the same direction only to see Emily still sat on the floor. She was now surrounded by shards of broken glass and her hands were back at the side of her head, cupping her ears tightly. The steady trickle of blood dripping down her arm was alarming, as was what had just happened.

''It wasn't Emily...'' Beca voiced what they were both thinking.

''Then who- what-'' Chloe cut herself off, getting to her feet and walking back over to the door to try and open it. ''Locked..'' Beca quickly got up and scrambled over to Chloe to try the door for herself.

''How? What the fuck is this place!'' Beca said as she started banging on the door.

Her attempts were futile and after a while she took a step back, staring at the door as Chloe looked at her nervously. She was angry, fuming. This wasn't going to end well. Beca had just clenched her fists at her sides and took a heavy breath when the door swung open.

''Beca!'' Chloe quickly joined the brunette to see Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Flo and Fat Amy peering in from the doorway.

''Oh my god, you're here. Thank god.'' Beca quickly got out before she had evened picked up on the nervous looks on the girls face. ''What is it?''

''This place. Not so cool after all.'' Stacie said simply, her eyes darting to Flo who was gripping tightly onto Cynthia Rose's arm. A sign on it's own that something was right, those two never willingly acted like that, especially in public.

''What happened?'' Chloe asked, her voice slightly calmer now that they weren't alone and trapped in the room.

''The ghosties came to say hello.'' The comment that Beca was sure Fat Amy would normally use a joke fell flat from her lips, she was being completely serious.

''I've had enough of this shit, can we get out of here.'' Cynthia Rose cut in, looking at Flo who was still gripping onto her for dear life before back to Beca and Chloe.

''Where's the legacy?'' Fat Amy asked before she could. Beca simply took a step back and turned over to the corner to see Emily hiding her face in her arms.

''Is she okay?'' Stacie asked. In any other situation Beca would be angry, she would be shouting at Stacie. _No, she's not okay. You lot all forced us to come here and then some weird crap happened and it's freaked her out completely. She's hurt and it's on you._ But Beca just kept her mouth shut.

''No, we need to get out of here.'' Beca said, walking over to the girl and crouching down in front of her. ''Emily?'' She asked softly as the girl nodded into her arms to indicate she was listening. ''It's time to go downstairs.'' Beca said, wincing as Emily moved and used her arms to push herself up. The distinct sound of glass crunching made Beca wince as the girl absent mindedly placed her hands into the shards of glass beside her as she pushed up.

The fact that it didn't even seem to effect her at all was the more worrying factor. ''Come on.'' Beca held her hand out, going to take the girls hand before she stopped herself. That probably wasn't the best idea. So instead Beca settled on letting the girl walk in front of her and resting her hand on her back. Beca linked her free hand with Chloe as the group walked towards the staircase in silence, the reassuring squeeze that came from her girlfriend calming her slightly.

''Jessica, Ashley, Lily! You guys okay?'' Beca heard Stacie call from in front of them as they finally reached the meeting point where all their bags were. They all looked equally freaked out, even Lilly which was well... it was impossible for her to be scared. Or at least they thought.

''We will be when we get out of here.'' Ashley said, her hand interlinking with Jessica's.

''What about you guys?'' Jessica asked.

''We're mostly fine.'' Beca spoke for them, the others just offering a weak nod in agreement.

''Mostly?'' Jessica questioned.

''I think Legacy-''

''I'm fine.'' Beca was cut off by the firm but weak voice of the younger girl. Her head was still hanging down so her hair covered her face, no one had seen her eyes yet apart from Beca and Chloe.

''Is the door...?'' Chloe asked.

''Locked.'' Ashley said.

''What do we do now?'' Stacie asked, the nervous edge back to her voice.

''We wait, I texted Aubrey before we came in. She'll be here eventually. Wait- I texted Aubrey!'' Beca quickly removed her phone from her pocket and pressed the home button only for nothing to happen. ''No, it can't be dead. Fuck. You guys-'' Beca looked up from her phone to see them all already checking.

''I don't think they're dead... None of ours are working either.'' Cynthia Rose said, tilting her screen towards the rest of the group to highlight her point.

''Okay, okay. That's fine. We just wait here until she comes and gets us.'' Beca muttered, mainly to herself as she released Chloe's hand and guided Emily over to the wall closest to the door and sat down, Emily quickly joining her without looking up at the group still.

''Settle down guys, we might be here a while.'' Chloe said, trying to take charge over the situation. ''And under no circumstances is anyone to leave this space, even if you're not alone. We stay here, together.'' Chloe's voice was firm, final and soon enough the others were sitting down on the floor and getting comfortable. Chloe waited until everyone was seated before walking over and sitting on the other side of Beca. ''Is she okay?'' She whispered into Beca's ear.

''No, I don't think so.'' Beca whispered back, turning back to Emily who was looking at them both with wide, scared eyes. Her hair no longer in her face. ''Let me see your arms.'' Beca stated as Emily silently held her arms out in front of her, palm up. Beca scanned them both individually, there were small shards of glass in both of her hands from where she had pressed down on the floor and there was a deeper cut near her wrist which was still oozing blood. Apart from that it was just the scratches, that and the emotional trauma. ''We need to get this looked at when we get out, now come here.'' Beca lifted her arm as Emily just stared at her for a moment before leaning into her side and relaxing into her embrace. Beca allowed Chloe to curl into her other side as the three sat in silence.

''Holy shit.'' Stacie exclaimed. ''Emily's face-''

''Shut up Stacie.'' Beca quickly cut the girl off, aware that everyone was now staring at the Legacy and had a clear view of the scratches around her eyes. The girl was squirming uncomfortably next to her. A glare from Beca was all it took for the Bella's to quickly look away and go back to talking amongst themselves. ''You're okay, we're okay.'' Beca said to the two of them as she allowed herself to relax back against the wall.

* * *

Beca was startled awake by a loud creak. She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep or how she allowed herself to. Looking around, Beca quickly did a head count of the other Bella's, they were scattered around the room. All fast asleep.

''They're all there.'' She heard Emily whisper as she looked up to see the girl sat slightly away from her. Beca quickly then checked her other side to see Chloe still leaning into her side fast asleep. ''Did you sleep okay?'' Emily asked, her voice lacking the usual enthusiasm she would pose behind such a question.

''I.. I think so... Did you...?''

''I didn't even try.'' Emily said quietly. It was then that Beca noticed the onset of exhaustion on the girls features.

''Beca!? Chloe!?'' The voice from the other side of the door startled them both but they were both still filled with joy at it. ''Lilly? Emily? Jessica?'' The voice continued as the doors suddenly swung open.

''Aubrey!'' Beca whisper shouted at the blonde who looked down at her.

''Are you guys okay? I was asleep when you texted me, you've been in here all night! What did you think you were doing coming here. Surely you've heard the stories, This was the worst idea you've had in the three years I've known you Mitchell.'' Aubrey instantly started on her lecture.

''It was my idea.'' The groggy voice of Stacie interrupted her as the two looked over to see the girl stretching as she sat up.

''But let me guess. Stuff happened yes? So it's still an awful idea either way-''

''Look, you can lecture Stacie or whatever later. Can we please just get out of here now you're here.'' Beca said, gently shaking Chloe's shoulder as she spoke.

''Fine.'' Aubrey rolled her eyes.

''Aubrey! You're here!'' Chloe quickly became very alert as she awoke, giving herself a second to gather her bearings before jumping to her feet and into her best friends arms.

''Reunions and stories later. Can you guys wake the others up? I need to get Emily out of here.'' Beca said as she stood to her feet and approached the girl. It was then that Aubrey turned the other way and took notice of Emily sat defensively on the floor.

''Oh my- her arms- her face-''

''Not now Aubrey.'' Beca cut the blonde off before she could carry on.

''She needs to go to a hospital-'' Aubrey started.

''No!'' Emily suddenly cried out as she allowed Beca to pull her to her feet. ''No hospitals, no doctors please. I just want to go home.'' Emily whimpered as Beca just frowned.

''There isn't room for discussion here Emily. Look at your arms.'' Aubrey snapped quickly, her tone picking back up her usual bout of authority. ''You're going.'' Aubrey added with a stern glare at Beca after the girl had suddenly grabbed onto her arm.

''Emily...'' Beca sighed, relenting. ''We'll go now okay? We will meet them all at the house after.''

''No no no no!'' Emily screamed, starting to thrash in Beca's grip as the older girl was reminded of how she had been acting the night before.

''Emily calm down!'' Beca tried.

''What's wrong with her?'' ''Legacy Chill.'' ''Is she okay?'' Were some of the questions that Beca heard faintly in the background as the girls shouting woke up the others.

''Let me go!'' Emily screamed.

''Emily it's okay'' Beca heard Chloe say as she appeared at her side.

''No it's not! Let me go!'' Emily continued to cry out, managing to get her arm free from Beca's grip and take a step backwards.

Beca didn't even have time to react as she saw Lilly approach the girl from behind. Lilly simply reached up and pressed two fingers into Emily's neck as the girls eyes quickly slipped shut and her body fell forward. Luckily Beca reacted quickly enough to gently lower Emily to the floor.

''Light's out Legacy.'' Lilly whispered. ''I'm trained in stealth combat.''

Beca just blinked up at the girl, unsure of what to say but thankful that she had somehow managed to knock Emily out with some weird pressure point.

''Chloe, give me a hand? Aubrey can we take your car, you can take the bus.'' Aubrey nodded, tossing Beca the keys as Chloe walked over. ''Okay grab her legs.'' Beca instructed, positioning her arms through Emily's as Chloe got ready. ''And lift.'' Beca instructed as they carefully lifted Emily off of the ground and started to carry her out of the house and towards Aubrey's car.

One thing was certain, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

''I can't go in there.'' Emily said nearly three hours later as she and Beca stood in front of the Bella house. ''I can't do it.''

''Hey Emily, look at me okay.'' Beca said, waiting for the girl to turn and look at her. She completely knew where she was coming from, if she was in her position she wouldn't want to go back and see everyone either. But she had to, the doctor had put her on strong painkillers due to Emily's low pain tolerance and her reaction to the stitches which were required for her wrist. ''You can do this, I'll be right here with you the whole time. They're not going to judge you or say anything, we all know some weird shit when down in that house.'' Beca tried to be reassuring but she could still see the reluctance in Emily's eyes.

''I look like a freak...'' Emily mumbled, going to rub her palms together nervously but stopping when she looked down at her bandaged hands. ''This is one thing but my face is another. I can't do it Beca, I can't. I can't take another second thinking about this and what happened knowing that they'll be thinking about it too- I just can't Beca please, please don't make me do it-''

''Hey Legacy, breathe come on. You're okay.'' Beca tried to stay calm as she younger girl started to panic, she was no good at these types of things. That was more Chloe's area. ''You have to get it over with now anyway you're staying with us for the rest of the week and that's that.'' Beca winced at her tone of voice at the look of hurt that flashed across Emily's face.

''Okay...'' Emily finally agreed, her eyes darting away from Beca's and to the floor.

''Okay then.'' Beca just nodded to herself as she unlocked the front door and let herself and Emily back into the house. The Bella's were all sat in the living room but not one of them said anything as they entered. In fact all they did was smile and then carry on with their conversation. Beca knew what they were doing of course, she had texted Chloe earlier already knowing that Emily would be reluctant to return. So Chloe told the Bella's and they listened, whether it be due to how scary Chloe became when she was in charge or out of pity for forcing them all to go to the house.

After taking a moment to inspect all the Bella's, Emily finally walked into the room properly and took a seat next to Chloe on the sofa whilst the redhead began to speak.

''So... trick or treating next year then?''


	4. The Floors Are Lava

**Another Aca-Family type prompt because you guys seem to like them. At the moment I'm currently randomly selecting prompts I already have written out whilst I wait (hope) for you guys to send in your own. So please, feel free to prompt away.**

 **On another note, I have a question for you guys around the length of one shots. I have a few prompts that have ended up extremely long, as in over 10,000 words or so. Do you want those types of prompts posted separately? Or under this set of stories.**

 **Prompt; Imagine your OTP has a child/children. Imagine Person A of your OTP standing on a chair, sofa, or balancing between two separate armrests with their kid(s) in their arms. Person B walks in asking what they're doing, and both Person A and the kid(s) cry frantically, "The floors are lava!"**

Beca had never been seen as the soft one in the relationship. Ever since they had gotten together in Beca's senior year of college their friends and families had instantly assigned the different roles to the both of them. Chloe was the soft, bubbly one. She was caring and loving and wasn't afraid to show affection. Of course this left Beca with the designated role of the grumpy other half much to both of their amusements. Those who didn't know the two well, saw her as the grumpy, moody girl she used to be. They saw the side of Beca that strangers saw, the cold shoulder and sarcastic comments.

For those who were closer, they knew this wasn't exactly true. Aubrey and the Bella's knew all too well. They knew that the sarcasm and eye rolls were just to make up her so called _badass_ persona which she insisted she had. But they all knew, one kiss on the cheek from Chloe and the girl turned to mush. Putty in her hands, the typically moody girl turning into someone who had so much care and affection to give.

And so they ended up married and everything stayed pretty much the same. They stuck to their roles, played it off for the amusement of those around them. But time passed and Beca was more grouchy than usual, fed up with her job. The only highlight being when she got to come home to her beautiful wife in their small apartment who instantly brightened her day. And that was how they stayed for a few more years.

Then Emily happened.

The little girl brought so much joy into both of their lives. It didn't go unnoticed by those around the couple. By the age of five even Emily had started to pick up on it. The way her mom would look sad until her and Chloe came home from a trip and she would instantly smile. All they had to do was be in the room and Beca couldn't help the warmth inside her as she took in her family. No matter how much others teased her about it she didn't care, she had a perfect wife and a perfect kid.

It was on a Friday evening after Beca had had a particularly bad day that Chloe had announced she was going out. Beca had completely forgotten about the work meeting Chloe had late that night. She was tired, exhausted from her day at work and now she had a bubbling six year old to deal with whilst her wife was out. Beca didn't want to give the wrong impression but right now all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep with her wife and kid, but Emily had been in the cookie jar again and that wasn't going to happen. Chloe had just laughed, offering a small innocent smile as she slid out of the apartment door hoping that the pair would be okay.

The meeting dragged on for longer than Chloe had wanted, it was late. She was certain that Beca would have sent Emily to bed now and would be curled up on the sofa herself struggling to keep her eyes open. She really hadn't expected what she came home to that night. She could hear the squeals from outside the door before she had even begun to unlock the door to their apartment.

''Beca? What is going on?'' Chloe asked, confused. All the furniture in their living room had been moved. There Beca stood in her spiderman boxers and black tank top, her legs spread apart as she tried to balance with one leg on the side of the arm chair and the other on the sofa. In her arms was a dangling, squealing Emily also clad in her pyjamas as Beca tried to keep the pair of them steady.

''Chloe babe! Be careful!'' Beca exclaimed, trying not to double over in laughter.

''The floor is lava!''' Emily squealed out in excitement as Chloe rolled her eyes, trying to keep the grin off her face at the two. If only the world could see what Chloe saw, what Beca was really like. ''Mommy careful!''' Emily added as Chloe went to take a step forward. With a small smile, Chloe quickly discarded her shoes and jumped up onto the top of the coffee table.

''Oh! That was a close one wasn't it Em!'' Chloe said, grinning as her daughter instantly squealed in excitement again. If it wasn't for how adorable she and Beca looked right now she would be angry at the fact Beca hadn't got Emily to bed. It was way past her bedtime.

''Mom let me down!'' Emily laughed as Beca moved Emily so that she was standing on the cushion of the sofa.

''Make way Em!'' Beca said as she quickly moved to join her on the sofa, toppling over slightly as the armchair she was using slid back across the wooden floor.

''We have to get to mommy.'' Emily said seriously as Chloe suddenly realised there was a lack of furnishings around her to cross the room.

''Yeah, Beca. Come save the dazzling princess.'' Chloe said, earning herself a eye roll in response.

''Be careful Em.'' Beca warned as she watched her prepare to jump to the chair in front of them.

''I can make it mom.'' Emily whined as Beca wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders, holding her back for a moment.

''Okay okay'' Beca said in mock surrender, releasing her grip as she watched Emily jump. Neither of the two realised that they had been holding their breath until Emily landed safely on the chair in the middle of the room and they let out a synchronised sigh of relief.

''Good job Em.'' ''Nice one sweetie.'' They said at the same time, amusement lacing their features as Emily quickly moved onto the next available platform; A pile of cushions on the floor.

''Mom come on.'' Emily said, looking back over her shoulder.

''I'm coming I'm coming.'' Beca said with a shake of her head. She looked at the distance between her and the chair and jumped. It was clear she had miscalculated how much force she would need when Beca's foot skimmed the chair and she fell to the floor with a loud thud and yelp of pain.

''Oh F-''

''BECA!'' Chloe quickly cut her wife off, about to move to check on her when Emily's laughter halted her.

''Mommy nooo!'' Emily cried as Beca tried her best to act like she was drowning into the lava.

''Tell my f-family... I l-love them...'' Beca choked out before going limp on the floor after shooting a wink over at Chloe.

''It's alright Em, we didn't need her anyway.'' Chloe joked as she made a dive for a cushion to her left.

''Hey!'' Beca exclaimed sitting up, the playful look on her face quickly turning to the grumpy face that she had perfected over the years.

''Shut up Beca, you're dead.'' Chloe scolded as she made a pathway across the room using her jacket until she was able to scoop Emily up into her arms. ''Time for bed misses.''

* * *

It became a regular thing for a few months. The constant games of Don't touch the lava filling up their spare time until all of a sudden Emily was seven and was bored of the game. Saying she was too old to be playing children's games and that was the end of it. Chloe pretended that she didn't notice the hurt look on Beca's face when Aubrey was around and she had tried suggesting the game to Emily. She quickly moved the conversation on for her wife's sake, trying to distract Aubrey from the sudden sullen Beca.

So that was it, or at least Chloe had thought. It was three years later, new town and a new home. Emily had just finished her first day at a new school and Beca had been the one to pick the girl up as Chloe was held up at work. Once again, she found herself in a familiar situation as she stood outside the front door of their house. Not knowing what to expect, Chloe pushed the door open and found herself laughing at the sight. Beca was stretched across a gap between the two sofas like a plank trying to pull herself across and Emily was stood on the coffee table.

She didn't even ask what was happening this time, she simply joined in with the two. Waiting until later that night when Emily was curled up asleep in bed for Beca to tell her why her and their 10 year old who had sworn off the game when she was 7 were once again playing Don't Touch The Lava.

''She didn't enjoy her first day at her new school.. I was trying to cheer her up and started shouting about how the floor was Lava. I didn't really expect it to work but it did.'' Beca shrugged as if it was nothing and continued to flick through the channels on the TV.

It became a thing after that, a method of cheering Emily up when she had a bad day up until she was 12 and then it suddenly stopped again. The game didn't work any more and Beca became helpless at trying to cheer up her daughter, that was ;Chloe's department' as she said.. And having one of her ways of bonding with her daughter taken away took a toll on the brunette.

It was another two years later. Emily was 14, turning 15 soon now. She was the same height as Beca by now, quickly catching up to Chloe and was the typical teenage girl stereotype. Acting too cool for half of the things that Beca suggested, leaving the brunette moping around the house sadly whilst her and Chloe went out shopping. It was on returning from one of their shopping trips that the two noticed how sad Beca actually looked.

''Bad day at work?'' Chloe asked as she and Emily dropped their shopping bags down by the door.

''Oh it was just wonderful.'' Beca snapped sarcastically, not even gazing up from the TV.

''There's no need for the sarcasm Beca.'' Chloe said with a roll of her eyes. There was no response to that. ''Come on, what happened?'' Chloe asked, moving over to the sofa to sit next to her wife as Emily walked into the connected kitchen.

''Nothing okay? It's fine.'' Beca snapped again as Chloe just sighed. She wasn't going to get through to Beca until she got past her mood.

''Okay, fine. When you want to talk and stop being an ass I'll be in our bedroom.'' Chloe said just as harshly as she turned and stomped up the stairs.

''Mom?'' Emily asked hesitantly, approaching her on the sofa after Chloe had stormed off.

''What is it Em?'' Beca sighed, she had already pissed her wife off. She wasn't going to take it out on their kid too.

''Are you okay?'' She asked slowly.

''I'm fine Em, just stressed.'' Beca said quietly, running a hand through her hair. There was a moment of silence before Emily smiled to herself, she knew what to try to cheer her mom up.

''Mom!'' Emily suddenly exclaimed loudly as she jumped up onto the coffee table, blocking her view of the TV.

''Emily what are you doing, get off.'' Beca said grumpily as she stood.

''Mom quick!'' Emily said just as loudly, pulling Beca up so that she was stood on the coffee table next to her.

''Emily stop being ridiculous-'' Beca stared to scold before she was cut off.

''The floors are lava.'' Emily whispered, trying her best to look entirely serious. It worked, and soon enough a grin was spreading across Beca's face as she leapt onto the sofa.

That was Chloe had found the two half an hour later when she came back downstairs due to the noise. She couldn't help but smile.

As much as Emily wouldn't admit it, she would never grow out of the game. And as much as Beca hated the idea, she was still a huge softy for their now teenage daughter.

And this was their thing.


	5. Alone

***EDIT* HI! I forgot to mention that I made a separate tumblr account for these fanfics which is called pitchperfectfiction - so plesae feel free to submit prompts to me there or do whatever you want with the information.**

* * *

Inspired by this post on tumblr which was made by EmilyJunkLegacy -

post/124773614500/youre-gonna-miss-me-when-im-gone

* * *

 _''Loneliness does not come from having no people around you, but from being unable to communicate the things that seem important to you.''_

 _\- Carl Jung_

* * *

 _Oh, you're going to miss me when I'm gone._

* * *

Loneliness is such an odd feeling. It's just one of those things that can suddenly wash over you in an instant and then, every thing thrown into a different perspective. There are no distractions, no people, just you. Alone with your thoughts, letting your mind wander to places where maybe they shouldn't be. Spending time thinking about all that could have been and all that has passed. Loneliness can creep up on you like a dark cloud no matter where you are or who you are around. You could be in a room surrounded by people, laughing, talking and yet still feel completely alone. Though being alone is not always bad, it's good to take some time for yourself and just think every now and then. But the line between the two is thin and some times you may find yourself stumbling across it and the light suddenly dims and the quiet is overwhelming. You are alone.

It was fair to say that Emily didn't see it coming.

She was so caught up enjoying the year with her new family, the Bellas. It was one of the best years of her life, sure things may have gotten off to a bit of a shaky start but they made it in the end. They all pulled together and won, they won. Something that no one saw coming, there was so much doubt from them, from around them that it slowly started to sink into their brains. But they won and the Bella's were official reinstated which was great. Emily didn't really know what she would do without her sisters and aca-parents. She was certain though that in the future when she was off writing and performing her own songs that it would all come back to this moment, to them. Without them Emily wouldn't have found or done a lot of things.

Without Chloe she wouldn't even be in the Bella's. No one else knew of her mother, or that Legacy's existed. Hell, she didn't even know that Legacy's were a thing. She was just winging it. But Chloe let her audition and with assurance that they had found the perfect loop hole, she was welcomed to the group. Chloe had taken her under her wing from the start and sure they had their disagreements, like the underground riff off incident, but Chloe was always there for her and looking out for her. She became like a second mother to her, a mom away from home. She was the one who always made sure Emily was eating properly in her dorm, that she got home safely and was taking care of herself. She was the one she went to when she had a problem or needed to confide in someone. Chloe was... well she was Chloe.

Beca was something entirely different, yet the two meshed together so well. She was everything she came across to be and so much more. Sure, she was sarcastic and moody most of the time but she was also the soft, awkward and caring girl that tried to protect herself with her walls built high. It took a lot longer to get Beca to warm to her. Emily knew she could be a little... overwhelming sometimes. She was a more energetic, hyped up version of Chloe as she had been called one day. But Emily knew that Beca liked her, underneath that mask she was easily transformed into a pile of mush with one mastered puppy dog look. She was like a dad in many ways, always threatening to kick anyone's ass if they hurt her, watching over Benji like a hawk. She took on the responsibilities without a word and Emily quickly became extremely close with the girl.

Stacie was an experience... You see there were two sides to Stacie as Emily quickly discovered. There was the Stacie who would constantly be trying to set Emily up on dates with other freshman and giving her advice on boys or girls, whatever the hell she was into as Stacie said. Then there was the smart Stacie, the Stacie who graduated with honours and would stay up into the early hours of the morning helping her with her homework when she was stuck. The Stacie who kept her on her toes and became the sister she had always dreamed of having as a young teen.

Then there was Fat Amy, she was the type of person you imagined as your auntie who only showed up every so often for family events and ended up getting drunk in the corner. She had her ups and downs with her but her sarcasm and jokes aside, she was one of the kindest people she knew. Emily knew that she could rely on Amy, or Patricia as she called her when she needed to get her own way. It was amazing to see how quickly the caved when called by her real name, but that was why she loved her. She knew that Amy would do anything for her, she filled the role of best friend who cracked jokes and cheered her up whilst at the same time being the one who oddly, kept her grounded.

Cynthia Rose was just as protective of Emily as Beca was, although she was less of a ball of rage like the brunette. She was the one who seemed like she could easily punch your lights out but really was just as sweet as the others, if even even sweeter. She was the one Emily went too when there was something that could be solved more passively rather then going straight to aggression. She liked to keep the peace, something that they all needed in their household.

Of course Emily was wary of Lilly at first, all the girls who had known her for years still were so she was right to have her haste. But she was no different from the others, she was a friend, a sister. Someone who would be there and do anything for not just Emily, but all of the girls. She really didn't know if the girl was being serious half the time but judging by the contents of her bedroom, she was sure that Lilly may one day actually end up killing someone who crossed her.

Similarly with Flo, Emily wasn't really sure how to respond to some of the stories and exchanges that came out of the girls mouth. She would both physically cringe and laugh and hope that she was doing something right, desperately following the reactions of the other Bella's. Flo was just great, sure she had a mouth on her as everyone knew. It was often thing when Emily would arrive at the Bella's house to find her having some sort of disagreement with Beca which led to her cursing in Spanish but that was just part of who she was and she loved it.

Jessica and Ashley were a package deal. Wherever you went you wouldn't find one of them without the other. They just had one of those relationships that everyone wished they had, they would finish each others sentences and know what the other was thinking with just one look. They were attached at the hip but were always willing to welcome others. Emily often found herself being squished between the two in a hug on bad days or just being swept off with them in conversation when the others in the room didn't seem to be paying attention. They were quiet too, which was something that Emily needed after spending too much time surrounded by the noise of the others. When it all got too much all she had to do was walk over and join them, they didn't ask questions, they just welcomed her with open arms.

Then there was Benji. Benji was Emily's first real boyfriend and he was everything that Emily had ever wanted. He wasn't the typical hot, buffed up guy that most people wanted. He was Benji, just awkward, adorable, funny and kind Benji and she loved him. He was the Benji who looked out for her and put her best interests at heart and above his own. She wouldn't trade him with anything in the world. And then with him came Jesse and the Trebles, another group of people who looked out for her as the 'baby' of acapella. With them she had even more people to look up to and interact with.

Even Aubrey had become a close friend of Emily's. She was a little intimated at first of the ex Bella captain. She had heard the stories, but there they were on the first day of the retreat and Aubrey had quickly welcomed her with ease, it was safe to say that they stayed in contact once they left and that Emily definitely had another friend to rely on.

So when the day finally came it was a huge shock to the system. Everything seemed to pass as one big blur.

One second she was taking the Bella oath and Beca was handing her the keys to the house with the warning;

 _'Don't go in the basement, it's haunted'_

and then she was sliding down the staircase, the final part in becoming an official Bella.

That was it.

The next thing she knew they were all gone. They had moved their boxes out into their cars, they were all packed up. Final goodbyes were exchanged and they were gone.

And Emily was alone.

Alone in the big old house by herself, her boxes lining the living room until she decided which room she wanted to have. She got first pick, she was the captain now and until auditions she was the only Bella... the only Bella in the house. She could deal with that.

Time passed slowly after that. Emily eventually decided on moving into Beca's and Fat Amy's old room at the top of the house so she could have some privacy. Things were okay at first but then it all started to sink in.

She had spent her first year so engrossed in the Bella's, in trying to fit in and be apart of the family that she didn't know anyone else. They had all left, Beca, Chloe, Benji. They were all gone, off to have their own adventures in life and go their separate ways. She had no one, she spoke to people in her classes of course but she had never taken the time to befriend them.

So that left her here, in the big empty house. Alone.

She coped though, she Skyped and texted the Bella's when she could and the next thing she knew she was at auditions, picking out the newest Bella members and having to host initiation by herself. She got the girls though and she had enough to qualify for competitions. So eventually they all moved in to the house, Emily got to keep the room to herself due to the others sharing and that was fine by her.

But as more time passed Emily started to notice that the other Bella's all seemed to be close, a tight knit group that Emily was looking in on from the outside. No matter how much she tried to worm her way in and become a part of their family it didn't work, these weren't her Bella's and as much as she tried it wasn't just the same.

She was surrounded by people but yet, Emily had never felt more alone. So she did what she learned from Beca, she threw herself into work as a distraction. She studied and rehearsed as much as she could. She helped throw the Bella parties only to wind up sitting in her room watching from the window at the others all having fun out on the lawn. She tried to keep everyone else happy, that's all she wanted and yet with that she found herself slipping, wondering where she had gone wrong. It was draining but no one really seemed to notice.

Or so she thought.

''Hey Legacy, are you okay?'' Beca said, her voice distorting slightly as the audio travelled through her headphones. There she was, the former Bella captain on her laptop screen looking at her curiously.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?'' Emily offered with a shrug, her eyes darting away from the screen slightly. Even through a screen, she couldn't look Beca in the eyes as she lied.

''Legacy...'' Beca pressed, causing Emily to look back at the screen and do her best to muster a smile.

''What?'' She responded, hoping that she came across innocent.

''Chloe come here a second!'' Beca called to somewhere off screen. Emily just waited as Chloe came walking into frame and sat down next to Beca.

''What?'' She asked with a smile which quickly fell as she turned to look at the screen. Emily just gulped as the look of concern that quickly fell across the redheads face. ''Emily? What's wrong?'' Chloe asked softly.

''Nothing! I already told Beca, I'm fine!'' Emily snapped, her voice raising an octave. She knew she was being completely out of character but she didn't know what else to do, she could lie, tell them everything was okay because it didn't really matter anyway, it was stupid. Or she could tell the truth and they would just tell her that they were right here and they always would be. But that was the thing, they weren't. They were on the other side of the country, they all were.

''Emily...'' Chloe pressed, her voice taking on that stern but motherly tone she used so often on Emily and the rest of the Bella's.

''I'm fine, I've got to go.'' Emily shot out before quickly ending the call and slamming her laptop shut. Not the smoothest ending to the conversation, or at all helpful towards her case but it was too late now. There was nothing they could do.

It was a week later when Emily was heading home from class, having no idea at all as to what was waiting for her. She was stressed, ready to go and shut herself up in her room and write some lyrics but that wasn't going to happen.

''Emily.'' Emily's head snapped up as she entered the Bella's house, her eyes quickly glancing over towards the entrance to the living room where a very real and very present Beca was standing.

''Beca?'' Emily asked in disbelief, her eyes darting around nervously. ''What are you doing here? I thought you were producing a new album.''

''I am, but someone had to come and check on you.'' Beca said, not moving from her spot in the doorway.

''Check on me? I'm fine. You shouldn't haven flown across the country- that's expensive and pointless, I am one hundred percent fine, never been better actually.'' Emily started to ramble as Beca just rolled her eyes, waiting to see how long the girl would go for.

''Bullshit.'' Beca snapped, effectively cutting Emily off. ''Stop lying to yourself, stop lying to me. You're doing yourself no favours.'' Beca watched as Emily eyes filled with tears at her words. They weren't meant to come off that harsh, she was trying to be helpful.

''Beca! I told you not to shout at her.'' Chloe suddenly emerged behind the brunette, glancing at Emily with a frown before quickly walking over and pulling the girl into a hug. ''It's okay Em, let it out.'' Chloe soothed as the girl quickly clung to the redhead, her tears soaking through her shirt.

''You're okay Legacy.'' Beca added, awkwardly patting the girls shoulder as she finally moved closer to the girl.

10 minutes later and the three were sat on the couch in the living room. Emily was tucked into Chloe's side, Beca watching the two with a small smile as they sipped occasionally from the mug of steaming tea in their hands.

''Whenever you're ready to talk Em... we're here okay?'' Chloe said after a moment too long in silence.

''Yeah.. like literally here. We don't leave until Monday.'' Beca added with a nervous laugh, ignoring Chloe as she simply rolled her eyes at the comment.

''It's stupid.'' Emily mumbled, Beca looking to Chloe helplessly, unsure of what to say next.

''Emily, it's not stupid. No matter how small the problem might seem, it's something that matters to you, it's effecting you so it matters. You're allowed to feel how you feel, there's no shame in being upset, or angry, or whatever you're feeling. These are your emotions and they're going to creep up on you, they build up and suddenly explode all at once in different ways but that's okay. We just want to be here for you Em, you're the baby Bella, you're family and we care about you.'' Chloe said with the utmost sincerity.

''I just... I feel so alone.'' Emily started out slowly after a long pause. ''Last year was everything I ever dreamed of. You guys were great, you all were. You were my family and that was all that mattered, but now you're gone. You all are. Sure, the new Bella's are here but it's not the same. I don't fit in. I'm in a house full of people and have never felt more alone. I don't have people I can go to for advice, people to go to cheer me up or to help me with my classwork. It's just me and a house full of what seems like strangers. I miss you guys so much.'' Emily choked out, her voice cracking slightly. ''I thought that maybe if I ignored it, pushed you away, that it wouldn't hurt so much. That I would get over it but nothing changed. I'm sorry.''

''You have absolutely nothing to apologise for.'' Chloe said sadly, squeezing the girl a little tighter.

''She's right.'' Beca cut in before Chloe could carry on. ''I know how it feels to feel alone even when you couldn't be surrounded by any more people and it sucks. It sucks that we all left you and went across the country. Maybe you haven't found your place yet, but you will. Because you're Emily Junk. You're the Legacy. You're the Bella that helped us win the worlds. You'll find people who make you feel content, who you just click with. Whether they are Bella's or just people you pass on campus. Hell, they might even burst into your shower unexpectedly and you'll become the best of friends... or girlfriends. But you will never be alone, we will always be around. All of us.'' Beca finished, slightly shocked by her own words but sure of them nevertheless.

''And we'll try to visit more, we all will. It's Christmas soon, if it's okay with your parents you should fly out to LA. All the Bella's can come. We're here for you Em, okay?'' Chloe smiled as Emily sniffled and offered a small nod.

''Okay.''

* * *

It was Monday afternoon when Emily was returning from the airport after having bid goodbye to her two aca-parents that she was knocked over as someone barrelled into her.

''Oh my god! I'm so sorry!'' Emily looked up to see the culprit frantically trying to help Emily up.

''It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going.'' Emily offered with a shrug.

''You're Emily right!? Emily Junk? I saw your performance from the Worlds! It was amazing!'' The girl grinned happily, patting Emily's arms awkwardly to brush away the dirt.

''Yeah! I am...?'' Emily trailed off.

''Grace. I'm Grace.'' The girl added quickly, picking up on the hint.

''It's nice to meet you Grace.'' Emily said with a small smile. ''Do you want to go get a coffee with me or something?'' Emily found herself blurting out before she had even thought about it. _You're just trying to make friends, it's fine. You're fine._

''Sure!''

That was just the start. Things began to change after that, they all noticed it.

Beca and Chloe were right.


End file.
